Jonny Cain
Statistics *30 years old *Human *Currently an Ex Time Agent *5 foot 11 inches *150 pounds *No piercings or body tattoos Family *Born to parents Kyle Strate, Robbie Steele, and Samantha Cain *Has no known siblings or offspring *Born on the planet Alae *51st Century resident Background The planet of Alae is a peaceful planet that is cut off from the rest of the universe. They estranged themselves from any other worldly traffic and encased themselves within their own world. The overall attempt was to create a perfect society - an Utopia. And they succeeded, too. There were small settlements of both alien and human origin. They never met, never crossed paths. The only people to go in and out of the perimeter were those who brought in nourishment and supplies from the outside. And the people were happy of that, because it meant they stayed purged of war and famine and whatever else there was in the outside universe that plagued sentient creatures throughout the years. Then came Jonny Cain. He was born in the forty sixth settlement of the planet Alae, to one mother and two fathers - he never learned which of his fathers his DNA was from, and he never asked. Jonny was, for lack of a better term, a trouble maker. as a young child, he would never close his mouth - whether he was babbling that random baby babble which experts claim isn't really babble at all, or screaming at the top of his lungs, the boy was never silent. He even ate loudly (how he did it is still unknown) and tended to make noises with the back of his throat when he slept. As soon as he was old enough to talk, Jonny did exactly that, learning from experience rather than verbal education. He was an only child, for his parents were scared that they might end up with another like Jonny, and while they loved the boy, he was plenty enough of a handful, thank you very much. He loved exploring, and by the tender age of eight, he knew everything there was to know about his own small settlement and couldn't wait to get out and see the world. His parents were not impressed. Over the years, his curiosity for things other than what could be found in his settlement turned from childhood mischief to teenage delinquent. He broke the perimeter at at least once a month, each time finding a different way to escape. He would plan these carefully around events and his parents' schedules to maximize the amount of time that he wouldn't be missed. He once even made it to another settlement before he was caught and brought back. Jonny was never happy with his small life, and yearned for adventure. When he was thirteen, some visitors arrived in his settlement that would change his life. They were recruitment officers from the Time Agency. They spoke of an immense academy that had all sorts of being, the ability to see not only worlds, but different times as well. Jonny was hooked when they told him it was off planet. However, he was too young to join. That not stopping him, Jonny managed to stow away on the Time Agency ship and wasn't discovered until they were halfway to their destination. Instead of scolding him, they admired his talent for getting past them and their decent security. He was admitted into the academy a year early. Over the years, Jonny learned all sorts of information in the Time Agency Training School, and found that not only did he have a knack for weapons, but that his quick thinking and strategic mindset wasn't as common as he had originally thought. He excelled at the field training segments of his education, but blundered through the officer courses, as well as most of the information ones. However, because his talents for the field were so great, he graduated. He became an official Time Agent, Agent of Chaos and Order, or whatever else beings around the universe tend to call them. He worked mostly alone - because of the sole fact that he didn't work well with others. He would be assigned partners, but it never lasted long. He enjoyed his work, never bothering to get involved with anybeing around the Time Agency. Jonny caused trouble, made enemies, and got jobs done. Basically, a classic Time Agent. But Jonny had trouble. Because of his lack of respect for authority, he was constantly at odds with his superiors. Finally, having enough of the constant back and forth battle, Jonny left the Time Agency and jumped to the 21st century, where he heard that there was a band of rogue Time Agents being led by the infamous Captain John Hart. What happens next, is history. Personality Jonny Cain is a man who dislikes authority and anyone who tries to order him around. He is a loner by nature, joining the Time Agency only because of their promise to let him see the Universe and all it's dark-tinged glory. Jonny, being a Time Agent, finds himself in violent situations on a regular basis. This being said, his favorite fighting style lies within weapons. He works the best with his gun (best comparison of his weapon is the 21st century German Sig Sauer SP 2022 9mm). He is also extremely skill at the Shuang Dao swords - two thin swords that can lay together and be used as one. These are normally found inlaid on Jonny's back, unless they are being used in a fight, during which they would either be in his hands, or strewn somewhere on the floor where he dropped them. He also enjoys using different styles of short blades (knives, just not the kinds you use in the kitchen) and throwing knives ( a new skill that he is working on refining). His aim with a familiar gun couldn't be beat, but it takes him some time to adjust to new weaponry that he has never used before. Machine guns aren't to his liking - not enough control over who gets shot - but he doesn't object to using them in times of definite crisis. Jonny, since he is a lanky man by nature, is not as skilled as one may think a Time Agent would be when it comes to fighting. Hand to hand combat for him is difficult without the aid of some sort of weapon. He never spent much time honing his fighting skills, and his knowledge is limited to basic bar fighting and the every-wonderful technic that is running - he is very good at running. When left without a weapon or cheap trick, he tends to try and find a way out of the situation with his tongue or dirty strategy rather than fight it out to the end. In fact, because of this weakness, Jonny tries to avoid close confrontation whenever necessary. That being said, a lot of the time his mouth tends to get the better of his brain, and he ends up in situations where the outcome is rarely bright. One of the stronger traits that Jonny is proud to have is his brain. He isn't a genius by any definition of the word, and talking about physics or any upper level course of study will catch him in the dark. That being said, Jonny knows what all Time Agents are taught about timelines and paradox's and knows most information about weaponry, past and present. But when it comes to thinking, Jonny has a strong deck of cards. He isn't school smart - more along the lines of street smarts. He can analyze a situation (say, went an insult too far in a bar against a guy that is obviously 1. Not human and 2. at least twice his weight, which isn't really that much) and quickly discover the best options that are present ( for example, still using said almost-bar-fight, he could 1. use his buddy that was drinking with him as a distraction/shield, 2. run away, using the southeast exit, pushing over the waitress while he made his escape so that the meathead couldn't follow him, or 3. come up with another sarcastic remark that would either get him out of the situation or get him deeper into it.) One of Jonny's favorite lines to quote is "I'm a thinker, not a fighter - most of the time." He relies on his fast-acting strategies and half-thrown together plans to get him out of most situations - that and his mouth. In a way, Jonny's tongue is both a weakness and a strength. It is a strength in the fact that he has used it to defuse delicate situations where others may resort to violence without first attempting to rationalize. This being said, the words that normally fall out of Jonny's mouth tend to skip over the rationalization and head more into hostile sarcasm territory. He is always the first one to come up with a sharp jib, and his mouth is normally the weapon that gets him into the most trouble. He is a con man by nature, and tends to use his tongue and brain to take advantage of people/aliens/others (although by Time Agent standards, that's considered a strength). Trivia *One of Jonny's old partners during his stint at the time Agency was David (last name unknown). Their partnership ended when Jonny took revenge on David for leaving him severely wounded on an unsafe planet. *Jonny doesn't drink because he hates the loss of control he suffers from it. *He is expertly trained in the art of the Shuang Dao swords and short blades *His weapon of choice - though strange for his time period - is a German Sig Sauer SP 2022 9mm Category:Time Agents